Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Addison/Izzie Izzie can't keep her eyes off of Addison.


Pairing: Izzie/Addison

A/N: To those who read the first chapter to _Cupcakes_: I'm sorry that I started that and didn't finish, but I'm having a hard time with it. So I hope this makes up for it. Oh, and this isn't smut, just graphic kissing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Izzie's POV

It's only been fifteen minutes, but it feels like hours have passed by since they told us we may have come in contact with the plague. Like seriously? Of all people I could be locked in a room with, it had to be her, and right now I hate the fact that she and I are alone in her office. It all started this morning when Bailey assigned me to her, as soon as she said my name I knew Montgomery's would come next, with no surprise it did. Any other day this wouldn't bother me because let's face it, she's the best and I need a teacher. But today would be different, I knew it and I'm pretty sure she knew it, and if she didn't know this morning, she does now.

I 'm freaking out, pacing from one wall to another and she just sits at her desk watching me go back and forth, she's so calm and I don't know how. I want to say something to her, I want to stop and just sit down and maybe talk to her, but I can't because I'm afraid that I'll say the wrong thing. I might end up telling her how I can't keep my eyes off of her sometimes, or how I like when she wears her hair up, but leaves a little out in the front which frames her face. Or maybe I'll end up telling her about how I dream about her sometimes at night. And I can't do that, especially when last night I had the worst one, well the best one of them all because that would lead to how I woke up Meredith and George and myself moaning her name. Now, what if I sit down and that's the first thing that comes out of my mouth? I can't have that, so I continue to pace.

Most people in my situation would be worried about possibly dying because they may have come in contact with the plague, but all I can worry about is how I'm going to stay trapped in my boss' office when all I can do is picture what she's wearing under that dress. I feel myself flush at the thought and I get a little too hot, so I decide that I need to sit down now. So I do, and as soon as I do, I hear a sigh come out of Addison's mouth. I turn to face her and her eyes lock onto mines and don't let go, maybe the intensity of her staring made this happen or maybe it's because I'm so turned on by her eyes, but I hear a small moan escape from my mouth. My hands quickly cover my mouth, but of course it's too late and now Addison's giggling. God, that's a beautiful sound, I could listen to her giggle all day, but then she stops and gets up to turn on some music.

I watch her, maybe a little too closely, but she doesn't seem to notice so I continue to watch her. As she goes through her music to find a song she lets her right foot travel along the calf of her left leg. I stop looking at her because it's become unbearable to look and not touch. Which leads to the continuation of me pacing frantically. She notices and goes back to her desk and watches again, I can practically feel her eyes following me and it only makes me pace faster and now I'm getting dizzy and I have to stop before I fall, so I lie down slowly on the floor and I feel the room spinning so I close my eyes until it's over.

It's only been twenty five minutes in this room, but it feels like hours, long tormenting hours. I decide that talking can't be that bad, besides she's been looking at me as if she's waiting for me to realize that she's in the room as well. So I get up and sit in a chair across from her desk. She looks up at me and smiles and then looks back down to the book she must have started reading while I was lying down. I watch her intently, I could watch her read forever, but obviously she doesn't enjoy being watched while she reads so she closes the book and looks straight into my eyes. I look away as quickly as possible, and suddenly that book becomes the most interesting thing in the room, besides I am curious to what it is she likes to read. But I can't see the title and I also can't _not_ look at Addison, so I look up at her.

"What are you reading?" She looks surprised, I guess she didn't expect me to speak after being silent for almost half an hour. She doesn't say anything; instead she just passes me the book and I look from her to the book and laugh, she frowns a bit, but then her face relaxes again. "I never would have thought that Addison Forbes Montgomery would be reading a book like this, this is basically written porn." I pass her the book back and smile at her, a little amused with what I've found out.

"I'm full of surprises, Stevens; there's a lot you haven't learned about me, yet." She half smiles, half smirks a little and I gulp and then smile back at her. Did she realize the promise in that sentence or am I the only one of us that noticed that? "So, what have you been thinking about while you paced?"

I gulp again and look away from her, "nothing really, just thinking about stuff, nothing particular." I turn back around to face her and she's obviously not buying what I'm saying, but she doesn't say anything else about it, which I'm grateful for. "I love this song, my ex sang it to me one night on the beach, it was so romantic," I say as she hums along to the song that is playing.

"It's a great song, but I can't imagine how it would sound if a guy sang it," she looks away and then back to me, "but I'm sure it would sound just as good." She takes off her glasses and places them on the desk and I look out the window.

"It wasn't a guy," I kind of whisper, but still loud enough for her to hear it. She makes some kind of sound so that I know she hears me, but I don't turn around and I don't continue the conversation. Instead, I let my mind wonder and I find myself wondering what she does when she reads that book in her bed, and I have to hold my breath so I don't moan at the thought. I shake the thoughts out of my head and realize how hot it is in here. I'm not sure if it's the thoughts or if it's really hot in here, but when I turn around and see her fanning herself I realize it's just hot in here.

I sit up in the chair and look at Addison who is reading once again and I watch as she absentmindedly bites on the tip of her glasses. It's the sexiest thing in the world to me and I have to fight myself to not stare too long, it's hard, but I manage to tear my eyes away from her mouth. She looks up at me a few minutes later and closes her book and smiles.

"You're bored, aren't you?" I nod and she gets up, "I don't really have anything in here to do," she says as she gets up and walks to a closet in the back of her office. I watch her as she opens the door and then she turns around with a deck of cards. "You want to play a card game? I don't really know many though."

"Sure," I say because honestly I don't care what we do.

"Come sit over here," she says she sits on the sofa with her legs crossed. I get up and walk over to where she's sitting and with one leg under me, I sit down and face her. "Okay, what do you want to play?" She asks me as I prop one elbow on to the back of the sofa.

"What do you know how to play?"

"I honestly don't know, do you know how to play gin?"

I think for a moment, do I know how to play gin? "Yeah, I think I do, I'm a fast learner anyways." I smile a little at her and then she smiles back, she deals the cards and after a little while we both realize that we naturally suck at this game and we give up. We're both laughing and then I lie back into the sofa, "we could just talk," I suggest.

"Yeah, we can do that. So what's on your mind?" She asks as she takes the clip out of her hair and shakes her red hair out. I smile at her for like the millionth time and look away because it's hard to think and look at her as she runs her fingers through her red hair.

"Nothing too interesting," I lie. "What's on your mind?"

She shifts in her seat so that her body is facing me, and then looks up at me. "I'm just wondering what it is your hiding, but secrecy can be a necessity sometimes so I won't wonder too much longer." She smiles at me and then continues, "also I'm trying my best not to think about how I might be dying and try to stay positive, but besides that I'm not really thinking of anything too interesting either."

Is it really that easy to tell that I'm lying? I guess so, but like she said it's necessary. I realize how hot it is again and I want to take my scrub top off, but I'm only wearing a thin tank top underneath and I'm sure that my nipples would be poking through. So I decide to just be hot instead of entering an awkward moment, but it's really getting hot in here. "Are you not hot?"

"Yeah, but it's always hot in here. You want some water or something, I have apple juice, you really should drink something." She doesn't wait for me to answer. Instead, she gets up and brings me a water and a juice and gets herself a water. "Here you go," she passes me the two bottles.

"Thanks," I say as I open the water and I take a few sips. She sits down, her dresses moves further up her thigh and all I want to do is put my hand on her and move it up her dress, but I look away to fight the urge. I can't control my thoughts when she's this close to me, I can't stop my mind from wondering when I can smell the sweet smell of her skin, I can't help it so I get up and begin to pace again.

"Are you nervous?" I stop exactly where I am and turn to her when she says that and I try to say something, but I can't find the words so I just stare at her. "I mean are you nervous about the results, you know because you keep pacing?" She makes a gesture with her hand and then goes on. "Maybe you should do something relaxing instead of something that pumps your blood more than necessary."

"Like what?" I ask because even though she's wrong about why I'm nervous, she's right about relaxing.

"I don't know, breathing exercises..." she pauses momentarily, "or I could give you a neck massage they usually help me and I've been told that I give pretty good massages." She smiles and it almost melts my heart, but I shake my head because I'm still unable to find my words. "Well, can you at least stop pacing? You're making me nervous."

I stop and sit back down on the sofa beside her, and it becomes so hot that I can barely take it. I take off my scrub to and fold it and put it on the coffee table. After sitting there for a few minutes listening to music, I want to pace again, but I won't because I don't want to make her nervous, so now my foot is tapping on the floor. She obviously gets annoyed with it and puts her hand on my thigh and I stop. "Sorry," I sigh, "okay if you still want to, you can give me a neck massage." Addison smiles at me and then nods.

"Come sit on the floor in front of me," she says as she turns around lifting her dress so that she can spread her legs a little to leave room for me. I have to take a deep breath before I can sit down in front her. When I do sit she puts my hair into a loose bun and, then I feel her hands on my shoulders positioning me. I feel goose bumps cross my shoulders as she touches me and then she whispers, "relax, I won't hurt you," and that sends shivers down my spine.

"Okay," I manage to say and then try my best to relax. She starts on the outside of my shoulders, kneading her way to the middle of my back and the bottom of my neck, her fingers and hands are strong and soft on my skin and it feel like I am in heaven. I close my eyes as her hands slowly massage away all the tension in my shoulders and I have to hold my breath to stop myself from letting out a moan.

I can feel her inch closer to me, her breath on my ear as she begins to speak. "Breathe Stevens," she whispers into my ear and I let out a loud breath that came along with a moan and I tense quickly. She doesn't move away from me; instead her breath lingers on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Relax," she whispers to me once again and I feel her fingertips slowly stroking my neck and I couldn't stay tense during that, not when it felt so good. So I let myself relax, close my eyes and let her continue her journey across my neck and shoulders. A few moans escape from my mouth and she clearly doesn't mind because it seems with every moan she penetrates my skin more deeply, causing another moan or wave of pleasure through my body.

She moves closer to me and her hot breath assaults all the senses in my body, signaling every part of me and causing a heaviness in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, I can feel her body heat against my back and it makes hotter and I realize that her hands are no longer just on my neck and shoulders. But they are now slowly traveling lower down my back and I felt them over the clasp of my bra. I quickly became more aware of everything and I could tell that she wants to unclasps it, but I know that she won't because even though she knows I was enjoying this, she doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. I feel her hands pass that spot and move lower and I lower my head and arch my back into her touch and her hands continue on opposite sides of my spine. I feel them on my bare skin and my breathing stops momentarily. Then, I remember to breathe almost a little too late. Once I am breathing properly, I realize that Addison's hands are resting under my shirt, silently begging to go farther.

I sit up slightly to meet her gaze, her blue eyes are darkened with lust and she bites her lip and I know that she definitely wants me. I slowly reach up to her face and stroke her cheek with my trembling hand and she pulls me up to meet her lips. Our lips touched and I feel an electric pull inside me, desire quickly takes over and we are kissing each other as if our lives depend on it. I part my lips when I feel her tongue seek entrance into my mouth and soon our tongues are fighting a battle, the battle of dominance and she's winning, but I decide to just let her win. 'Cause honestly I'm not losing anything by giving her control. Her mouth tastes sweet, like fruit, maybe apples, but definitely something sweet, but her breath is hot and it feels so good.

The kiss is powerful, everything I imagined it would be and more. I regret when she pulls away from me for air because I've lost that needed contact. Her lips are swollen and darkened from the kiss and I'm sure mines are as well. She looks deep into my eyes as she pulls me up onto her lap and I'm straddling her on the sofa. This very moment reminds me of a dream I had the other night, except this was actually happening. So I force myself to stay in the real world and it turns out I'm liking the real world too because Addison's hands are up my shirt again, this time on my stomach. I bite my lip, and lean in closer to her and we are kissing again, slower this time. I rest my arms on her shoulders and my hands latch onto her red hair and I can feel her hands in my hair, slightly scraping my scalp. A moan escapes my mouth from the sensations and she quickly swallows it. We pull each other closer, extremely close to one another and I still feel like she's too far.

I feel her tongue slide against my bottom lip and I open my mouth and pull her head in closer to me, bringing her tongue into my mouth and I can taste her again. My left hand stays in her hair and my right travels down her neck, her shoulder, her arm, and it stops on her hip for a moment and I lift my body from hers so I can get my hand between us. Through her dress I can feel her hardened nipple and I rub over it hard enough for her to feel it; I am rewarded with a low gasp filling my mouth. I respond by freeing my left hand from her hair and repeating what I did with my other hand and I find myself swallowing another gasp from her. I trail hot kisses down her jaw, to her neck and to the part of her dress that separates me from her breast. My mind is going crazy because for one: I've never done this before. Secondly: she's a woman. And, the biggest one being that this is Addison freaking Montgomery and she didn't get the name _McHot_ for no reason.

We almost forget where we were, but a knock on a door had us quickly separating from each other. Addison ran her fingers through her hair and walked to the door. I stay on the sofa, but remove my hair from the bun that she messed up while we kissed. She comes back and sits down beside me and she tells me that they said we're okay to go now, but that's all she said and she looks down at her nails. I'm not sure if this was because she wants to act like it never happened or if she's afraid that I want to act like that. I get up and grab my shirt and walk towards the door and look at her, she doesn't look up at me, but I can tell she's waiting for me to say something.

"You want to get a drink or something?" I ask hoping that she doesn't turn down the offer and I wait for her to answer and I almost thought she wouldn't so I turn to leave.

"Are you asking because you feel like you have to or because you want to?"

I sigh and walk back over to the sofa and put my shirt down and gently rub her cheek with my palm. I capture her lips with mine. We kiss slowly, passionately, softly and with so much emotion that neither of us knew we could produce and it's then that I realize that I'm in love with her. Ever since I've known her I had this crazy crush on her, but with this kiss I can feel the love that I had for her. I am in love with Addison Forbes Montgomery.

I feel her tongue on the roof of my mouth and I moan into her mouth as I pull her closer to me and now she's kneeling in front of me and I can feel her right above me. I bring my hand to the middle of her back and pull her on top of me so she's lying on me on the sofa. Breast are against breast, stomachs against stomachs, thighs and legs between each other's and we are both panting when we separate for air. I look into her eyes and I smile and she's smiling back at me and all I want to do is show her how amazing she is and never let her go.

"So do you still think I'm asking because I feel like I have to?" I ask, but don't give her the chance to answer because I'm kissing her again and she doesn't seem to mind because I can feel her hand on my head pulling me closer, if that's even possible at this point. My hand travels along her back and I grab onto her waist and I feel her arch into my touch and I moan because her thigh is rubbing against my clit and it's been aching for attention since I've been around her and I feel like I'll explode if she brushes against me again. So I stop our movement and she looks at me with questioning eyes. "I think we should leave your office," I whisper into her ear and she nods and removes herself from my body right after she places a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

I stand up and put on my scrub top and I wait for her to get her things. Then, we walk out of her office. "So where are we going?" She asks me as she puts her book into her bag and then puts it on her arm.

"Well, first to the locker room, then I was thinking about taking you to get something to eat because I want to get to know you. I want to get to know the real Addison, not the rumors or the facade, but the real you. How does that sound?" She doesn't answer at first, which scares me, but then she stops me and looks right into my eyes.

"Isobel Stevens, you are an amazing woman, nobody has ever wanted to actually get to know me before they slept with me." She smiles and I smile as well, "but I feel like I should tell you that I'm not really the one-night stand type of girl." My smile stays on my face as I continue to walk to the locker room.

We get to the door and I turn to her, "I'm not interested in a one-night stand, you're worth more than one night. You're the kind of woman you devote every night to, not just one." I leave her outside the locker room and I go in with a big smile on my face and my heart racing. I smile as I walk over to my locker and everyone is looking at me strangely.

"What's up with you barbie?" Cristina asks as she pulls on her jacket.

I roll my eyes and open my locker, "nothing, I'm just glad to be alive." I laugh a little as I take off my scrubs and throw them into my locker.

Meredith looks at me weirdly and raises an eyebrow, "you okay Iz?"

I sigh a little and then turn to my friends who all have similar looks on their faces, "I'm fine, I'm actually more than fine, I'm happy," I pull on my jeans and button them. "Actually, I have a date," I smile as I pull my shirt over my head and sit down so I can put my boots on.

"A date?" Meredith and George asks at the same time.

"Yes, a date," I look up at the two of them who are both looking at me as if it's impossible for me to get a date. "You know, dinner, maybe some dancing or something," I zip my first boot and then the second, "a date," I repeat more to myself than to them.

Meredith stands in front of me and I look up at her, "well I hope you don't plan on bringing your date home with you," she states simply.

"Yeah because not everyone likes to wake up to you moaning Montgomery's name in your sleep," George adds in and I start to blush and I turn around and face him.

"Shut up," I leap up and cover his mouth and I feel my blush deepen.

"Wait, what? You had a sex dream about She-Shepard?" Cristina practically yells and by now I'm sure Addison can hear and I am so embarrassed now.

"Okay, stop, everyone stop." I remove my hand from George's mouth and, then I close my locker and put on my jacket, "this conversation does not leave this locker room." I look at the lockers and then back at my friends and I sigh as I lean my head against my locker. After a few moments, I feel the door open and Addison walks in and I sigh again. She offers a small smile as I walk over to her. I can feel all of their eyes on me again and I roll my eyes. I stop in front of her with my things in my hand and lean into her and kiss her softly. We walk out of the locker room and I can kind of see my friends mouths left hanging and I chuckle quietly. We walk to the elevator in silence, walking as close to each other as possible.

Once we are in the elevator alone I turn to her and smile. "What did you hear?" The smile on her face is enough for me to know my answer so I look away embarrassed once again and she starts to laugh. "This is not funny, so not funny," I say as she moves closer to me.

"No," she kisses my forehead and then rest her forehead against mine. She continues in a husky voice, "so did you really wake up George while moaning my name?"

"Stop," I say as I swat her arm with my hand, "and it was George and Meredith. Now that we have established that, let's move on from it please," she nods and I kiss her nose and then her lips. The elevator dings and we separate and walk off. "Okay," I say as we reach the door, "do you want to drive your car and I just leave mines here or we drive separately or what?"

"Leave your car here because we only need one car," she goes into her bag and gets her keys out. She leads me to her car and when we are safely inside it I lean over to her and kiss her lips softly. She puts her hand on my face, pulling me closer towards her. The kiss was short, but still just as passionate as the last one in her office.

Her hand strokes my face softly and I smile and kiss her palm, "your mouth taste like fruit, really yummy fruit." She giggles, gosh that sound is so beautiful, I smile into her palm and then take her hand into mines.

"Hm," she hums and then uses our joined hands to put the car into drive. "I'm glad I'm with you right now," she admits as she starts to drive.

"Me too," I say and kiss her hand and I can't keep the goofy smile of my face as we drive to dinner with my directions.

* * *

Dinner was amazing just like I thought it would be, not only was the food great, but my date was even better. Conversation seemed to flow with her like I've been doing it my whole life and hope that maybe one day long from now it will still feel like this. She pokes me and pulls me away from my thoughts and I smile as I watch her walk over to her the stereo and put on some music before coming back to sit next to me on the bed. She's so beautiful, so beautiful without even trying. "You're so beautiful," I hear myself say.

She pulls me in for a gentle kiss, our lips communicating in their secret language before she pulls away shortly after. "So are you," she whispers onto my freshly kissed lips. I look into her beautiful eyes and I see everything that a person could hope to see in someone's eyes that they love and I know that one day she could possibly love me as well. She takes off her shoes and then stands up in front of me and removes her dress oh-so-slowly. This woman's body is a work of art, curves and toned muscles and beautiful skin, yes, very much art worthy.

She pulls me to my feet and pulls my shirt over my head while placing soft kisses on my skin. Her lips melt onto me, and I can feel her lips curl up into one of those beautiful smiles. My mind races when I feel her snap the button out of place on my jeans and I can barely think when I see her sink down to the floor as she pulls them off of me, my boots long forgotten. I help her remove my jeans and then she stands up, both of us stand there in our panties and bras, our eyes exploring each other's bodies. "Addie," I whisper and she looks into my eyes, blue and green pierces my heart pleasantly.

"Izzie," she whispers back and we both know that we don't actually have anything to say. We just wanted to hear the others voice. I smile as I feel her arms snake around my body and I put mine on her shoulders. Our bodies start to sway to the music and I can feel her heart beating against my skin and her hands rub circles onto my back. We don't say anything, we barely move from that spot, we just hold each other and move to the music. And, my heart melts with how sweet this is and I regret ever being with another person in the world because nobody has ever made me feel this way just by holding me.

Three or four songs later she moves us back to the bed and we lie down on our sides facing each other. She places a soft kiss on my lips and then looks into my eyes, a smile crosses her face and I can feel myself smile right back at her. How did I get so lucky to see this side of this woman? I pull her closer to me and our legs tangle together, our arms hold on possessively to one another and our lips meet with intensity. The kiss was powerful, passionate, slow and devoured my whole being. Her lips... her lips were made for mine, and it shows when she kisses me like this and we became one. We break away at the same time and return to looking into each other's eyes. "Just hold me tonight," she whispers.

I smile and kiss her lips. "OK," I whisper back. Tonight I will hold her because she's promising me other nights and it's then that I know for a fact that I want to be able to just have this woman in my arms every night before I fall asleep. There doesn't seem like there is any other possibility. When I feel her breathing mellow out I close my eyes and I think she's fallen asleep. I kiss the top of her forehead and murmur, "one day I'll tell you how much I love you." And then I close my eyes.

"I already know," I hear a sleepy Addison reply and my heart stops. I open my eyes and she's looking at me. "I love you, too. And one day soon I'll show you how much," she says before closing her eyes. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I smile as I wipe them away. That's one promise I'll make sure she follows through with. I close my eyes and drift away with Addison in my arms and I can't wait to do that every night from now on.


End file.
